


... and the things we'd like to remember

by Dr3amingInColour, MerlinSpecter



Series: 2018. [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amingInColour/pseuds/Dr3amingInColour, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: 'Yeah, a bet’s a bet, and I love you too much to not want to marry you someday!' Max said with a grin, pulling Dan closer to kiss him. Dan kissed back, wrapping his arms around Max’s waist. He pulled away, staying close enough to brush their noses together playfully.'What about soon? Like, really soon?'Or, the one where Daniel only remembers his drunken bet after a Grand Prix win, and realises it’s maybe the best bet he ever made.





	... and the things we'd like to remember

Dan was still high off the win. Nobody expected it, not even him, and it really was a glorious moment for everyone. 24 hours before the race, Daniel was due to start last, but now he stood as a 6 time race winner, trying to regulate his manic smile. For his teammate, there wasn't much to celebrate. 5th place was still good, but considering it would most likely been a win had he not faltered, it felt more like misery that ecstacy. At least Max still remembered the bet between him and Daniel, the one they made when drunk in Barcelona. 

“Hey Dan?” Max asked quietly, slightly nervous now. Dan gave a hum in return, giving him a blinding grin.

“What’s up, Maxy?” he asked.

“Do you remember? The bet I mean?” Max anxiously bit his lip. Dan frowned momentarily before his face softened.

“Yeah Max, I remember… Do you… still want to?” Dan asks shyly, unsure if Max actually wanted to commit and stay true to his word.

“Yeah, a bet’s a bet, and I love you too much to not want to marry you someday!” Max said with a grin, pulling Dan closer to kiss him. Dan kissed back, wrapping his arms around Max’s waist. He pulled away, staying close enough to brush their noses together playfully. 

“What about soon? Like, really soon?” Dan asked. Max tilted his head in surprise.

“How soon?” Max wondered, curiously asking the Australian.

“I was thinking maybe this week?” Dan said hesitantly. Max beamed up at him.

“I would love to.” he replied, before remembering one vital piece of information. “Where though, and who’d officiate at such short notice?” 

“We could ask Christian if we could have the wedding at the factory, it’s a place that means something to the both of us so it’d be quite fitting.” Max suggested, being met with a blinding smile of approval from Daniel.

“You guys do know I'm officially licensed to officiate weddings, right? I could just marry you on lunch break and it would be legal.” Christian suddenly piped up behind them, scaring both drivers.

“You’d do that for us?” Dan asked.

“Of course, you deserve to be happy after all!” Christian answered with a soft smile. 

“Thank you, that would be amazing.” Max said before turning to Daniel. “I can’t believe we’re doing this, I can’t wait to marry you.” Daniel grinned at him, intertwining their fingers.

“Me neither, can't wait to call you my husband.”

\---

The Red Bull factory was in full swing on the wedding morning, staff still working despite the special event about to go ahead. The main balcony area was shut, alongside the car bay area below, but apart from that, operations were running as normal.

Once the working day ended, all the employees gathered below the balcony, the location of the wedding. But the most excited was Christian, who was clearly buzzing with anticipation, waiting to marry his drivers. Said drivers were nervously waiting in the back room, finally about to marry. Both were on separate sides of the room, kept apart by a blocking screen because of marital tradition. It was apparently bad luck to see the future spouse before the wedding. 

Max was instructed to walk out first, seeing the large crowd of navy blue before him. He also saw his parents down in the crowd, glad to have family there for his wedding suit. He tried to straighten his suit jacket, the black material rolling slightly up his sleeves, but ended up leaving a little crease on the right hand side.

Daniel walked out next, and the moment he did, Max let out a small gasp, audible by most in the room. The navy blue suit he chose looked absolutely stunning, and had Max a little lost for words. The Australian paled slightly when looking down at all the employees watching him, but was slightly calmer realising his family were down there too. Daniel locked eyes with Max and breathed out shakily, giving him a tender smile. 

“You look beautiful.” Max said softly, still in awe as Daniel squeezed his hand for a moment.

“You don’t look so bad yourself.” Daniel whispered back. Christian cleared his throat, ready to start the ceremony.

“I’d like to welcome everyone to this very special day. It's not everyday that things like this happen, your 2 main employees asking if you can legally marry them. I can’t tell you how honoured I am to be able to do this here today, and how proud I am of them. I wish them all the best in marriage, after I have legally married them.” Christian spoke, smiling at the two men in front of him. Tears were already forming in his eyes, emotion taking over as he realised the impact this would have on Max and Daniel’s lives and careers. 

“We’re here today for the marriage of Max and Daniel, our very own drivers. Getting married is a huge step and I can only wish them the best. Now on to the vows, Max, if you could start us off?” Max gave a small nod before turning to Dan, taking his hand in his.

“Daniel, I don’t think I can ever tell you how much you mean to me. From the first meeting, I could tell you were someone special. There's no person who knows me better, and I'd love you standing by my side for the rest of my life.” Max said, struggling not to cry towards the end of his speech. Daniel reached out to wipe a stray tear of the Dutchman’s cheek, looking at him with a hint of awe on his face.

“And Daniel, if you'd like to say yours?” Christian asked, grinning at the love present on their faces.

“Max, what can I say, other than the fact you’re really one of a kind. Nobody could ever make me feel so safe and secure, being around you feels so right, like it's meant to be. I wanted you as my husband since the start, and I’m so glad it’s finally happening.” Daniel grinned widely. 

“Next we have the rings. We’ve actually customised these ourselves, using titanium from the skid blocks used on your cars.” Christian explained, before presenting the 2 silver bands, both engraved with a small red bull logo. 

“Now Daniel, may you take Max’s left hand?” Daniel did as he was asked, his fingers trembling as they wrapped around Max’s hand. Max noticed and smiled gently, soothingly rubbing circles on Daniel’s hand with his thumb.

“Do you, Daniel Joseph Ricciardo, take Max Emilian Verstappen to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and health, the bad and the good, til death do part?” 

“I do” Dan replied with a shaky voice, before the ring was slid on the Dutchman’s ring finger.

“And do you, Max Emilian Verstappen, take Daniel Joseph Ricciardo to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and health, the bad and the good, til death do part?” 

Everyone waited for the Dutchman to reply, his hands clutching on to Daniel's left hand, ready to put the ring on. All were hoping Max would say yes, but were waiting for the Dutchman to speak before assuming anything.

“I do.” Max said, a few tears running down his cheeks as he slid the titanium band on to Dan’s finger.

“Well, the vows have been exchanged, rings given, and you both consent to marrying, I only have one more thing to say. I now declare you as a married couple, and you may kiss the groom if you wish to do so.” Christian announced, to the delight of the crowd below. Daniel grinned widely before leaning in, capturing Max’s lips with his own in their first kiss as a married couple.

The staff below started to cheer once they were announced as married. Daniel grinned at Max once more, before walking over to the balcony edge, pulling Max with him. Dan grinned mischievously and held up their intertwined hands for the team to see, getting even more cheers in return. 

Christian came up to them once more, holding two bottles of champagne.

“It’s only fitting to celebrate this… win of sorts.” Daniel and Max took the bottles from him, and grinned at each other for a moment. The podium music rung out through the built in sound system, before the pair started to shake the bottles, the champagne drops flying all over the crowd, and themselves. Max tipped the bottle over the Australian’s head while he was too busy grinning at the crowd below. Daniel gasped in surprise when the cool liquid hit him, turning to face Max with a rather betrayed look on his face. 

“I thought I could trust you now that we’re married!” he said with a dramatic gasp. Max chuckled, pulling Dan closer to kiss him in apology.

“Had to take that opportunity love, sorry!” Max said, not as apologetic as Dan would have wanted. Still, the Aussie pulled him close, surprising him by dipping him and kissing him once more.

“I proudly present to you, Max and Daniel Verstappen-Ricciardo” Christian meanwhile announced, the proud grin not leaving his face. The two drivers turned to their boss after waving at the team for another moment.

“Thanks so much for doing all of this.” Daniel moved to hug Christian for a moment, Max doing the same afterwards. 

“I’m proud of the two of you, you both know that right?” Christian said with a soft smile, getting sentimental even though he had promised himself not to.

“Why, we’re just like any other couple.” Max said. Christian chuckled.

“Yeah, but you are my drivers, and I’ll always be proud of you.” Christian just replied, before taking both men into a tight hug, a few tears falling from pride.

~~

Max sighed contently, turning his head to watch Daniel with a soft smile. It was the day before they were due to return to their everyday lives, having taken a week’s honeymoon in Corfu. Daniel had his eyes closed, humming contently when Max reached over to brush his fingers over Daniel’s cheek.

“We forgot to tell the others, should we tell them before going to Baku?” Max said suddenly, frowning a little once he realised they hadn’t done so until now..

“We could just tell them in that group chat thingy?” Daniel mumbled, not even bothering to open his eyes, being way too comfortable to do so. Max thought for a moment.

“Yeah suppose that would work just fine.” Dan held out his phone to Max with a yawn.

“You do it, too comfy.” He mumbled, pressing closer to Max to rest his head on his shoulder.

“Already telling me what to do after we’ve only been married for a week?” Max teased, but he still took the phone. Hesitating for a moment, he started to type a simple message.

“Hi guys! We just wanted to let you all know that me and Dan got married last week and are currently on honeymoon :)”

“Come here for a second love, need a quick selfie with the rings to prove it.” Max said, poking Dan’s side before linking their hands together, making sure Dan’s tiny ‘3’ tattoo was also visible. Snapping a quick photo, he sent it together with the message, the replies coming in only seconds after the message. Max grinned as he read through the messages, nudging Dan to show it to him as well.

“Shame we have to go back tomorrow” Daniel whispered, pressing a kiss to Max’s temple.

“I’ll miss this too, but you know what, nothing beats our jobs. And the people around us.” Max answered, dropping the phone to focus his attention on Daniel.

“You’re the one that matters most though.” Dan whispered, leaning in to softly kiss him. “So glad I married you, Max Verstappen-Ricciardo.” Max chuckled.

“I’m glad I married you too, Daniel Verstappen-Ricciardo.”


End file.
